1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaseous measurement systems. In particular, it relates to a system which provides a quickly responding real-time measurement of test section gaseous, e.g., oxygen, concentration.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a longstanding need to sample from a gaseous Test environment of fluctuating low pressure, and to continuously monitor the same for gaseous content, e.g., oxygen content. Previous methods have employee both in-situ and sampling techniques for the monitoring of steady, near-atmospheric test environments.